


Hold On

by Anonymous



Series: Little Scott [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Little Scott Summers, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scott keeps slipping, but Jean and Logan are always holding onto him.
Relationships: Jean Grey & Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men) & Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Little Scott [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048636
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy <3

For many months now, Scott’s headspace has been… erratic, at best. It used to be so much easier to control, and he’s not sure what’s changed to make it basically impossible to do so. It really only got this difficult after his partners found out, and he got fortable with them. Jean and Logan found out almost a year ago now, and they started playing only a couple weeks after that, which was completely amazing. Getting the chance to indulge in his headspace with his partners was more than he had ever hoped for, and he quickly found that each day was so much more bearable. 

But… Scott has always had  _ control _ . And maybe while the point of this is to give  _ up _ that control, he never thought he’d lose it altogether in almost every facet of his life. He considers that maybe all the trauma is finally coming to a head, despite doing everything in his power to hold it back.

He tips his head to the sky, feels the sun against his face and the frigid wind brush past his skin. The fall is always nice, the temperatures start balancing out and the crunchy leaves are always so nice to walk on. Plus, Scott prefers the sun rising so early in the day, since he’s an early riser himself. The fall is just… Nice. Jean says she likes the colors, and Logan says he likes cool weather, so those are both bonuses for him too. 

For now, though, he’s just enjoying standing in the massive yard of the X-Mansion, way in the back, wrapped in a huge sweater and his hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them from freezing like his ears are. Jean would tease him for forgetting gloves  _ and  _ earmuffs. Well, she would if he were feeling big.

Because right now, Scott’s starting to feel very small. And he doesn’t like it at  _ all _ . It’s the middle of the afternoon on a Thursday, there’s no reason for him to feel that way. But… he  _ does _ . He can’t seem to help it, not anymore. Luckily, he’s stuck in that in-between place right now, of kind of little and kind of big. He still has time to push it away.

His thoughts are  _ promptly _ interrupted by Logan tearing through the woods snarling and muttering like a mother-hen scorned.

“Scott!” Logan says sharply, and Scott turns to look at him, feeling slightly littler than he did before.

“Hi, Logan,” Scott says with a small grin, completely aware of what he’s doing.

Logan huffs, and then inhales deeply,  _ “Slim. _ Care to tell me why you’re out here?  _ Without telling anybody?” _

Scott shrugs, his sweater tickling his cheek as he does so, “Jean has telepathy, she can find me if she needs me. And, well, you clearly have a great sniffer, or you wouldn’t have found me yourself.”

Scott’s pretty sure he sees Logan’s eye twitch, and he tries to hide an amused giggle, but it doesn’t really work. The second Logan sees that, though, he breaks out into a wide, teasing grin.

“So, that’s how we’re playing this?” Logan asks him, walking closer to Scott, seeming in a much better mood.

Scott dips his head down a bit, and feels himself slide closer to that treacherous edge, “I…”

But he can’t really find the words to say what he’s feeling or thinking right now. He just kicks his foot around a bit, and refuses to meet Logan’s gaze, and hopes that the older man catches on.

“Baby, if you run off again without telling someone there’s gonna be consequences,“ Logan says firmly.

Scott nods shyly and whispers, “I’m sorry. N-Needed away…”

Logan hums sympathetically, then grabs Scott hand from where it’s stuffed in his pocket and starts to drag him back up to the house.

“You should get punished just for forgetting your layers,” Logan says in a voice that's all disappointment and frustration, Scott can’t find any anger in it no matter how hard he tries,  _ “Jesus _ , Scotty, you know better.”

Scott whimpers softly, but doesn’t give a real response, feeling much too little to think of something other than a ‘sorry.’

Daddy takes him straight up to their room without pause, then as soon as the door is closed he starts rambling about how his ‘little fingers are gonna fall off from the cold’ and his ‘ears are too red.’ Scott’s pushed down onto the edge of the bed, and Daddy rubs his big, rough fingers across the tops of Scott’s red cheeks to warm them up. Scott whines a bit, but holds still while his Daddy tries to warm him up.

In the middle of Daddy tugging off Scott’s sweater, Mommy comes into the room with a reassurance of, “It’s just me, boys.”

Scott listens as she locks the door behind her, and reaches out for a hug the second she’s in view. Even though today hasn’t been particularly hard, he still wants her warmth and comfort, since he feels like he’s in trouble with Daddy.

She hugs him and shushes him, then combs her delicate fingers through his hair, she makes an offhand note about how it's getting too long, then says, “Oh honey, it was so silly of you to go out without at least a coat on! You’re basically a popsicle.”

Scott manages to crack a smile at that one, causing twin chuckles from his Mommy and Daddy. They help him to take off his big boy clothes, and then help him into his soft, thick little pajamas. Even though it’s not anywhere near bedtime, Mommy tells him that maybe a nap is a good idea.

Scott agrees quickly, because she looks really tired, and he wants cuddles really badly. So that’s what happens, he curls up with his Mommy and Daddy in the big bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, while Daddy tells them a story that doesn’t sound quite made up until they fall asleep.

He still misses those days he had more control, to some degree, but these days the world isn’t constantly on the verge of ending, and these days… These days he’s not alone. So Scott thinks that he’ll be okay in the end, especially with what he has now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos are loved, but comments really keep me going <3


End file.
